Multi-landed sealing rings are known, for example, as disclosed in British patent application No. GB-A-2163498. Known ring seals suffer problems of intermittent or poor sealing contact when subjected to shocks and vibrations. Such problems typically arise in the field of aeronautics particularly in hubs of aircraft propellers.